This is my story
by YamileOrtega
Summary: Renesmee ha crecido. Sus padres se han divorciado y Edward parece pasarcela bomba. Los impulsos de esta adolecente son escapar de casa y ver que le espuera afuera. ¿Que pasara con ella? Descubrelo.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Era un día lluvioso, uno de los muchos que había en aquel pueblo. Después de que mi madre me levantara para ir a ese horrible lugar llamado escuela, me apresure a pensar en aquella buena excusa de película para evitar ese terrible acontecimiento.

-Madre…- gemí. –No me siento muy bien- Mi madre puso una cara de susto unos instantes y esbozo lo siguiente: -Que te ocurre hija? –Me duele la garganta-dije nerviosa. –Oh, con que te duele la garganta- dijo fría, más fría que mi lengua al quedarse pegada al "muñeco" de nieve en invierno. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de mi habitación. Trate de conciliar el sueño pero fue imposible. Estaba desesperada por algo que ayudara a combatir mi ansiedad.

De un momento a otro escucho a mi madre decir (o más bien gritar) –Saca a ese maldito saco de pulgas que tienes por mascota ya me ensucio el sillón!- Oh ahí va de nuevo. Baje las escaleras de mala gana y saque a mis dos mascotas. Era una calle no muy transitada pero aún así me daba miedo.

Regrese rápido ya que estaba un poco paranoica y sentía que alguien me seguía.

Al llegar, encuentro a mi madre limpiando como una loca la sala y diciendo groserías. Evite topármela ya que siempre acababa en discusión. –Tranquila madre solo son perros no te molestes solo por eso.- Dije con vos meticulosa. Ahí fue cuando estallo. Comenzó a decirme una sarta de cosas como "Eres una irresponsable" que no tenían nada que ver.-Ah me voy te dejo con tu amargura- dije malhumorada.

Aquel día era el gran día, el día en que llevaría mi plan a cabo. No permitiría esta situación, no más. Espere a que saliera de la casa para comenzar a preparar mis cosas. Me iba de la casa ese era un hecho.

Tome las cosas más importantes para mí, sin las cuales no podría vivir, como ropa y cosas así. Aun cuando esto no era un acontecimiento fácil en ningún sentido, necesitaba saber cómo era que me iba a vestir.

Abrí mi closet y fui un hermoso vestido de gamuza y unas botas color vino. Tome mi bolsa y en ella guarde mi celular, un reloj, mi libreta de direcciones y un gloss.

AL salir tome una bufanda a cuadros, de colores. Quise salir por la puerta de atrás ya que no quería que ningún vecino, pudiera ser testigo. *

Cepille mi cabello por última vez. Ya que el cepillo no cabía en mi bolsa y no planeaba llevar mucho equipaje.

Al salir de mi antiguo hogar me di cuenta de que todavía seguía lloviendo y el suelo estaba un poco resbaladizo. Lamentablemente mi torpeza siempre me acompañaría y como no podría fallar me caí.

Me levante de allí pero mi teléfono callo. Preocupada me agache a ver qué era lo que había pasado. Mi celular ya no servía. Demonios!

Claro que como único recurso mi celular había sido el elegido para caer y descomponerse.

El camino estaba lleno de pedazos de cemento, como si hubieran tenido intenciones de construir algo y nunca lo hubieran terminado. Y me decían a mí que nunca terminaba lo que empezaba!

En esos momentos fueron los más difíciles, ya que fue cuando comencé a preguntarme que era lo que estaba haciendo y porque lo hacía. No podía creer la estupidez que había cometido.

Claro, ya no podía echarme para atrás así que sentí un tremendo remordimiento sobre mis hombros. Bueno tenía que terminar con mi misión no?

Para lograrlo tenía que pasar hacia el otro lado de la carretera, así que muy meticulosamente planee mi camino. Paso por mi mente, las mil y una veces que mi madre me había dicho que viera hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar, pero claro a los coches les importaba un cacahuate, o almenos eso era lo que yo creía.

* * *

**Revews revews revews! Andeeeen no cuentan nada *-* xD**


	2. El encuentro

El encuentro:

Nah, debería ser una broma de mal gusto. ¿Acaso era verdad lo que estaba haciendo y no era un estúpido sueño decidido a torturarme por unas cuantas horas? Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, asintiendo. Ya. Era hora de tomar todo con más seriedad si en verdad quería llevar a cabo el plan.

Miré a mi alrededor, con mi mano sobre mi estómago, sintiendo como este rugía. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero sabía que si lo intentaba, lo lograría. Solo debía buscar un lugar donde quedarme porque tampoco planeaba dormir en la calle. Miré de un lado a otro, buscando algún auto que estuviera por cruzar.

. ¿Qué mi madre no me había enseñado como cruzar una estúpida avenida? ¿Cómo era que ahora era de sobre carril? Raawr. Ahora parecía demasiado tarde para pensar en eso. Abrí los ojos. Parpadeando rápidamente y pasando mis manos por mis ojos, para poder abrir estos. Bostecé y mire a mi alrededor. Estaba dentro de una habitación blanca, con bastante luz. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, y las paredes tapizadas por unos cuantos cuadros. Ay… estaba en un hospital. Eso era…

Escuche unos pasos y miré atenta hacia la puerta. Había un chico. Joven. Casi de mi edad, aunque un poco mas grande. Ojiclaro y de cabello dorado. Sonreí sin pensarlo. El chico no dejaba de verme asustado. Pasaron uns segundos, hasta que una chica entro en la habitación, alta pelirroja y de ojos castaños. Era una chica hermosa y un joven guapísimo. Sobresaltada y triste lo primero que pensé era que eran novios, hasta que llego el médico, y con voz seca pregunto si me sentía bien.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita?

Ay fuck.

-¿Qué me paso? –pregunte ansiosa.

El doctor miro a ambos chicos de reojo, preocupándome un poco, aunque sin llegar a extremos. El chico me miró, algo apenado, mientras el doctor proseguía.

-Estos chicos iban a una velocidad prohibida.

Alcé una ceja, y sonreí.

-O más bien me atropellaron…

Ambos me miraron asintiendo, tanto el chico como el doctor.

-Mi hermana y yo estamos muy arrepentidos, lo lamentamos. –Dijo entre dientes.

Oh, ¡eran hermanos! ¡Qué felicidad!, pero fuera de eso recordé algo importante.

-No le han llamado a mi madre cierto?

-Podemos hacerlo si tu lo deseas…

-¡No! Digo… no. así está bien. No importa.

No quería que sospecharan nada.

La chica parecía callada y molesta. Parecería que había ido de mal modo. El chico se veía serio algo frio. –Si mas frio que mi madre-

La chica salió hablando entre dientes de la sala, algo enojada. El chico le lanzo una mirada de muerte y sonrió en mi dirección, sentándose en el sofá que estaba a un lado de mi cama. Sonreí, y solté una risita, aquello se veía algo gracioso. El chico, miro la ventana, lo que me dio a entender que no podríamos entablar charla. Me acomodé tristemente en sobre mi almohada cerrando los ojos, y pensando que pasaría después.


End file.
